Birthday Gift
by chizeyuffie
Summary: "Kau darimana saja? Kenapa pulang selarut ini?" Zhou Mi mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tetap stabil. A ZhouRy fic. First story in this fandom! mind to RnR? :3


**Birthday Gift**

**Author : Chizeyuffie**

**Rating : PG-13 (?)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff (?)**

**Pairing : ZhouRy**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), OOT, Typo to the max, Gaje etc.**

**A/N : (Belated) Birthday fic for Our Read Haired-Koala! #GentlemanMimiDay**

**Maaf kalo fic ini abal seabal-abalnya, maklum author ga bisa bikin fic ;_; plus ini fic pertama author di fandom ini! Maaf juga kalo kependekan ;_; mentok. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Zhou Mi and Henry belongs to themselves, parents, and GOD.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di dorm Super Junior M di tanggal 19 April, yap 19 April. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hari ulang tahun si Koala berkaki panjang alias Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang empuknya nampaknya tidak menyadari kegaduhan yang sedang terjadi di kamar yang ia tempati dengan kekasihnya—Henry Lau, maknae dari Super Junior M.

"Nih Koala jelek kok nggak bangun-bangun sih? Kalau kita tungguin bisa-bisa 1000 tahun lagi dia baru bangun!"

"Ya Hyukkie-Hyung! Jangan sentuh kuenya!"

""Kyu kecilkan volume PSP-mu!"

"Ne, ne Minnie-hyung"

"Ssttt! Jangan berisik!"

"Aku nggak sabar ingin mencicipi kue ini"

"Eunhyuk!"

"Hyukkie-hyung!"

"Kalian sedang apa?", suara high-pitch yang familiar sukses membuat ruangan mendadak sunyi. Ternyata Koala berambut merah itu sudah bangun. Zhou Mi menatap bingung semua member Super Junior M yang menyusup masuk ke kamarnya dan Henry. "Ya! Kalian kok diam saja sih! Katanya mau ngasih surprise buat Mimi-hyung!" protes Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian, dia sudah nggak sabar untuk melanjutkan game yang sedang ia mainkan tadi. "Ah! Selamat Ulang Tahun Zhou Mi!" Ucap semua member sambil menebar confetti (?). "A-ah, Terima kasih, tapi Hen—", "Cepat tiup lilinnya!" potong Eunhyuk gak sabaran sambil menyodorkan cake 2 layer itu kehadapan Zhou Mi.

Setelah selesai meniup lilin-lilin kecil berjumlah 25 batang, Zhou Mi langsung bertanya, "Dimana Henli-ku?". "Dia pergi dari tadi pagi. Tidak tahu kemana." jawab Ryeowook hendak memotong cakenya. Sejujurnya, Zhou Mi sangat kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Karena dia ingin Henry menjadi orang yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Zhou Mi menghela nafas panjang sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

**~Zhou Mi****'s POV~ 10.52 PM**

"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hu—". 'Klilk'. Sudah ke-23 kalinya aku menghubungi kekasihku yang tak kunjung pulang daritadi pagi. Ditambah 34 kali aku telah menelponnya tadi siang. Perasaan khawatir dan curiga tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Aku khawatir, tidak, **SANGAT SANGAT** khawatir, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Kalau sampai terjadi mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melihat pipi chubbynya, iris cokelat gelapnya, bibir pink mungilnya, senyumnya dan segala hal yang ia miliki. Ah! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dong! Dasar bodoh!. Aku hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut merahku frustasi.

Tapi di satu sisi aku juga merasa curiga, jangan-jangan dia pergi ke tempat selingkuhannya? Lalu ia bermalam disana dan melakukan 'this' and 'that' semalaman? Apa selingkuhannya lebih tampan dariku? Lebih tinggi dariku? Lebih stylish dariku? Ahh! Lupakan! Yang penting aku hanya ingin Henry pulang sekarang!.

Kerjaanku dari tadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu dorm. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin pergi menyusulnya sekarang juga! Tapi aku saja tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang! Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Lebih baik aku tunggu dia di kamar saja. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan member yang lain.

**Krieet_.**

Pintu kamar Zhou Mi dan Henry terbuka. Lampu di dalam kamar tidak dinyalakan, sehingga membuat kamar menjadi gelap. Namun ia masih bisa melihat figur kekasihnya yang sedang terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, melamun sambil menopang dagu lancipnya dengan tangan besarnya. "Mi-Mimi-ge?" panggil namja mungil yang berada di ambang pintu. Setelah mendengar suara imut familiar yang tak lain adalah suara orang yang paling dicintainya, lamunannya buyar seketika. "Henli-yah?", "N-ne..." ditutupnya pintu kamar oleh namja berpipi chubby itu. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredam emosinya. Ia takut mochi kecilnya terluka jika ia meluapkan semua amarahnya.

Dipandangnya namja bertubuh mungil itu. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah kekasihnya. "Kau darimana saja? Kenapa pulang selarut ini?" Zhou Mi mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tetap stabil. "M-maafkan aku. A-aku pergi mencari hadiah ulang tahun yang tepat untuk Mimi-ge. Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkannya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi-tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu apa yang aku harus berikan pada gege—" jawabnya tergagap, suaranya serak dan gemetar. Zhou Mi memandang lembut belahan jiwanya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya, menunggu lanjutan dari penjelasan Henry. "—aku, aku juga sudah minta tolong Li Xu-ge dan Cheng Min-ge, mereka bilang kalau akulah orang yang paling tahu apa yang Mimi-ge inginkan. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang pas. Untuk itu, untuk itu tolong beritahu aku apa yang gege inginkan, aku akan mendapatkannya sebelum jam 12 malam!" sambungnya. Pikiran negatif dan amarah Zhou Mi tersapu bersih setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Henry, ia sangat percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria mungil itu. Henry tidak mungkin berbohon padanya, tidak akan pernah. Dipeluknya namja bermata sipit itu, lalu Zhou Mi pun berbisik, "Kamu membuatku khawatir, sangat sangat khawatir. Bisa-bisa aku mati karena terus terusan memikirkanmu. Kenapa semua telponku tidak diangkat?". "Aku lupa membawa ponselku..." jawab Henry dengan jujur. "Ne, gege soal hadiahny—" sebelum Henry sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zhou Mi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungil Henry. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang sangat aku inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nada rendah di samping telinga Henry, lembut seperti desahan. Henry mengangguk pelan. Zhou Mi dapat merasakan degup jantung Henry yang berdetak lebih cepat 3 kali lipat dari biasanya. "Aku mengiginkan sepasang bayi kembar sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku". Henry hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuh mungilnya didorong jatuh dengan lembut ke atas ranjangnya oleh lelaki yang amat dicintainya.


End file.
